Into the West
by FawkesnFlame and Moony
Summary: A short ficlet that involves Harry, Hermione, and their crying baby at one am.Also posted on


**Title:** Into The West

**Author:** FawkesnFlame and Moony

**Disclaimer:** The Goddess JK Rowling owns the wonder that is Harry Potter and all that is associated with it. I fortunately own the grandfather clock and baby Julia. The song "Into the West" is owned by those people associated with LotR, is performed by Annie Lennox and is from the Return of the King soundtrack.

**A/N:** Any and all criticism is welcome, especially since I haven't written any sort of fanfiction in quite a long time.

* * *

The antique grandfather clock in the front room chimed one am. All was silent within the Potter house. Crookshanks, Hermione Potter's half kneazle, was asleep at the foot of the bed, and Hedwig, Harry Potter's snowy owl, was asleep on her perch in the kitchen. The Potter's bed was usually occupied at this time of night; both of its members usually fast asleep for there was work to be done the next day. And in the room across the hallway from them would be where the newest addition was sleeping.

But not this night, for Julia Lily Potter, the newest Potter at only 2 months old, was keeping them awake.

Harry Potter rubbed his sleep-filled green eyes and stared at his wife, Hermione, who was holding their baby daughter.

"Why does she keep doing this?" he complained.

"Hush, Harry," she said rocking little Julia. "Most babies don't sleep through the night until they're a bit older." Hermione looked up at Harry. "If you're tired, Love, go to bed. You've got a long day at work later on. Besides, it's the summer holiday from Hogwarts and I don't have to worry about anything right now."

Harry sighed. He hated when his Mione was right. "All right, Love. But if you need me, give a shout." He gave her a short lingering kiss on the lips and slipped out of the room to get some rest.

Hermione looked down at the little girl crying in her arms. It had only been less than a year since she and Harry had gotten married; and only less than two years since Voldemort had been defeated and they had left Hogwarts. And it seemed that only she and Harry had settled down. Ron Weasley, their other best friend, had become a professional Quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons, his favorite team since his childhood. Even at this time he was dating the eccentric Luna Lovegood. They had begun to date during Ron's final year at Hogwarts and to everyone's surprise, their relationship has continued. Ginny Weasley has become a professional journalist for Witch Weekly, and has quickly pulled herself up the ranks to editor of the wizarding magazine.

Hermione sighed and pushed her bushy brown hair out of her eyes. She was starting to get frustrated with the lack of sleep that she was getting. But she knew that it would only be some time before little Julia would be sleeping through the night; that day couldn't come fast enough. Hermione turned to the corner of the bedroom and sat down on the rocker, which faced the window overlooking the rather large back yard, that had once been in her own nursery when she had been but a babe.

Slowly, Hermione began to rock baby Julia in the chair and began to sing.

"Lay Down, your sweet and weary head. Night is falling; you've come to journey's end. Sleep now, and dream-of the ones who came before; they are calling from across a distant shore."

Harry slowly began to wake as the sound of his wife's soft voice drifted across the hallway. He silently got out of bed and headed over to his daughter's room and leaned against the doorframe as his wife continued to sing.

"Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away. Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping."

Hermione looked into Julia's bright hazel eyes and stroked her dark brown hair, which ended in soft fine curls.

"What can you see on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn, to silver glass. A light on the water, all souls pass.

"Hope fades, into the world of night; through shadows falling, out of memory and time. Don't say, we have come now to the end. White shores are calling. You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping.

Harry slowly made his way behind Hermione and leaned against the wall and continued to listen to Hermione's beautiful voice.

Hermione continued to sing to little Julia, and the little babe's cries soon turned to whimpers, which slowly died away as she listened to her mum's voice.

"What can you see," she sang as she felt Harry's presence behind her, "on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come, to carry you home.

"And all will turn, to silver glass. A light on the water grey ships pass into the west."

Hermione continued to rock in the chair even after she had finished the song. Little Julia lay there in her mum's arms, fast asleep.

"Finally," Harry sighed. "It only took her mum's voice to sing her to sleep."

Hermione laughed softly. "It put you to sleep too, when we were at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, well, you have a beautiful voice, Love. It could sooth anyone."

Hermione slowly stood from the rocker and placed Julia in the crib. "Time to sleep, my love." Hermione placed a feather-light kiss on the baby's forehead and stepped back to watch her sleep. Harry stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's time for you to sleep too, my Mione."

Hermione turned to him and snuggled into his chest. "She's just so beautiful when she sleeps."

"Just like her mum," said Harry before he kissed Hermione soundly on the lips, "who also needs to get her beauty sleep."

Harry gently picked her up in his arms and carried her across the hallway into their bed room, where he gently placed her on the bed and spooned himself behind her.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, too, my Mione."

And as Harry entered the world of dreams, the grandfather clock below chimed two am.


End file.
